


Journals and Promises.

by minniessimp



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Soft Seo Soojin, gidle, hospital au, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp
Summary: Soojin's last journal to Shuhua.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Journals and Promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this oh my god.
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/minniessimp)

_ Dear Shuhua _

_ The other day you asked me what my dream was and I told you nothing, simply pointed out how beautiful the sky’s hue was that day with which you instantly got distracted. I know you hate it and think you look stupid, but I think it’s really cute when you get so fascinated with things, plus it saved me the embarrassment of facing you after telling you that you’re my dream.  _

_ 7-25-20 S.J _

  
  


_ Dear Shuhua _

_ Today you wore a light blue dress. I know I constantly say I hate non-neutral-colored clothes, but you really make me question my likings, Yeh Shuhua. You may not realize it, but I have learned more about myself through you than I ever could on my own. How else would I have realized I actually like getting my cheeks poked and caressed as you say those sweet words you love to say to me? I wouldn’t! I would’ve gone my whole life without your hands pressed against my face and warming me up when I didn’t know I wanted to be warmed up.  _

_ 8-1-20 S.J _

_ Dear Shuhua _

_ Today was our two year anniversary! It’s currently 1 AM and I still can’t stop thinking about what we did today. Despite our options being limited, we were still able to remain in what you call “our little bubble.” If I wasn’t with you and this was some other important day, I feel like I would’ve been sad with the whole not being able to leave thing. I know I already gave you a sappy speech but I want to thank you again. Thank you for the last two years. Thank you for bringing such light and warmth to my seemingly dull life. Thank you for being you, always standing strong and true to yourself. Thank you for loving me. And thank you for letting me love you.  _

_ This feels like some sort of goodbye letter, don’t you think? I’m not leaving you ever, though.  _

_ 8-4-20 S.J _

_ Dear Shuhua _

_ Do you know how much I miss you when you’re gone? We’ve never really gone further to explain how much our ‘I miss you’s’ go, however, I bet you can only imagine mine. It’s not that I’m scared, Shuhua-yah, I just really do miss you. As sappy as it sounds, when you’re gone, a part of me is also gone. You know you’re the only person, apart from my family, who I genuinely love and trust and it’s kind of hard.  _

_ Sometimes I feel so silly being so attached to you but can you really blame me? You’re the definition of adorable, you beautiful creature. You’re truly the universes’ most beautiful creation.  _

_ 8-13-20 S.J _

_ Dear Shuhua _

_ I was listening to the playlist you made me last night, the one where you sing all of our favorite songs. I know you’re really insecure when it comes to your voice, but I hope you know it’s truly really beautiful. When you speak, it’s loud and very direct in the best way possible, you always want to be heard, as you should! But when you sing, oh my god, when you sing it’s like honey. Thick, addictive, and sweet. The way it husks down to a lower tone truly drives me insane, Shuhua.  _

_ Promise me something; You’ll sing more soon. As jealous and protective as I get when it comes to sharing you, as you are towards me, I think your voice is something that deserves to be heard. Maybe that friend of yours, the producer, can write a song for you to sing! Record it and play it for me every time you visit me, not as I’ll ever pass that opportunity up. _

_ 8-20-20 S.J _

_ Dear Shuhua _

_ You know how much I hate being sad, but I can’t help it. The last time I said that I wasn’t scared but the closer the date gets, the more scared I actually am.  _

_ I’m not going to elaborate on this. I don’t feel too good, Shuhua. _

_ 8-22-20 S.J  _

_ Dear Shuhua _

_ I know I haven’t been writing much this year, at least you have all my other journals to read through just in case, huh? The last time I wrote, I left some sort of negative vibe on the page and I apologize for that. You do a pretty good job at cheering me up, thank you.  _

_ Last night before I went to bed, I couldn’t help but think about what you said. “Would we still be together in another universe?”  _

_ Well, I forgot to mention an article I read about NASA finding a parallel universe that runs backward. What type of backward it is, that I am not sure, but I know for sure we’re still together. Maybe in that universe though, our “roles” are switched. Maybe in that universe, I was the one who chased you. Maybe In that universe, I’m the one taking care of you, hopefully not in the same way, god forbid that, but I maybe.  _

_ 11-16-20 S.J _ __  
  


_ Dear Shuhua _

_ It’s almost Christmas, baby! A couple more days and you get the journals! Again, I’m sorry for not writing as much this year but it was bound to happen, don’t you think? Today was actually a really good day. I haven’t talked about how my days without you go in a while, so I’ll do that right now, hehe.  _

_ First thing I did when I woke up this morning was text you. You always wake up at a later time, it’s adorable, Shuhua. Then, with the help of a nurse, I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, take my pills and vitamins, and change my clothes before going down to the cafeteria to have breakfast. Lately, the food has been so good in the cafeteria for no reason. Maybe I’m going crazy…  _

_ I like to go to the rooftop to talk on the phone with you when you call. Something about your calming voice and the beautiful morning sky and breeze just makes sense. You talked to me on the way to your classes with the same excited voice. I don’t know how you manage to be so upbeat about something like school… I thought kids were supposed to hate school, you weirdo.  _

_ As depressing as it sounds, I have nothing to do when I’m not talking to you. I wander around aimlessly till I find something else to do which usually tends to be talking with Miyeon. She’s kind of insane too, actually. When she first got here, she was such a loud neighbor, remember how loud she would play those pop songs? However, the more we got to talking, the more she somewhat reminded me of you; always so positive but a complete idiot for falling down stairs. Make me another promise, Shuhua-yah. Make friends with Miyeon whenever you can. She’s going to be the one that will give you these journals anyways, might as well. _

_ I usually spend hours talking about absolutely nothing with Miyeon, that is, till the nurse interrupted me for a check-up. Apparently, this is my last check-up! In a sense of me not being… you know what. The doctor said everything was the same as always. At this point in my life, I don’t know whether to feel good or bad about that.  _

_ It was around 6 PM by the time you called me again. It was a FaceTime and Yuqi was with you. Don’t tell her this, it will just make her ego go through the roof, but I’m glad you have a friend like her. She’s like a little mouse, like Stewart Little even though he was a rat and annoying as hell, that will act all weird but is a good listener and gives oddly good advice… No, yeah, I like her and she’s the funniest person ever it’s ANNOYING.  _

_ Okay, I’m getting tired of writing. It’s almost the D-Day, Shuhua. I don’t know what to feel about the fact you’re going to be here but, I guess you’ll find out.  _

_ 12-20-20 S.J _

_ Dear Shuhua _

_ Today is the day. _

_ Today is the day I leave you forever, Shuhua. It sucks that it’s on Christmas day, though, right? Maybe god is kinda rude for this one, chief!  _

_ We’ve already exchanged gifts and you yelled at me for the dozen I got you compared to the only thing you got me. But think about it like this, we’re so in sync! Our minds, the way they somehow connected to the point we got each other the same necklace with each other’s favorite animals. The wolfy you got me shall be named Lil Yeh Yeh in honor of that little rap you performed for my parents you crazy, loveable kid. I hope you like all my gifts when you finally decide to open the rest, I put a lot of thinking into those and the journals as well.  _

_ Miyeon is actually about to sneak in to take this one and the others. You will get them on New Year’s just so you can begin the year on a happy note if I did my job right with these things. Speaking of Miyeon, she’s already here. I may seem rude for writing as she says what she must to me but it’s like my brain is split right now to get my last thoughts to you and still understand her. I’ve already written something for her that my parents will give her but you’re the important one right now, Shuhua. You’re asleep in my arms already. I don’t know when you’ll wake up, but I know you will and I sadly won’t. _

_ I really hope these journals don’t make you sad, baby. My goal was to highlight the important beautiful things of our relationship for you to look back on and smile about, not cry. With that being said, don’t you dare cry because of these, Yeh Shuhua, promise me you won’t. Promise me you’ll read these and laugh at my silly spelling mistakes and poor use of vocabulary, but be proud that I at least I didn’t curse.  _

_ This is my goodbye to you, my love. I’ve said this so many times but thank you so much for the wonderful years that you were in my life. Without you, as horrible as it sounds, I would have probably gone sooner. I’m glad I got to meet you before I am set for eternal peace and I hope I get to meet you again when it’s time for yours. But live life to the fullest before that time comes, do it for the both of us. I understand if you fall in love again, probably get married, and have cute little baby Shuhua’s. Just promise me you won’t forget me.  _

_ I have nothing left to say and Miyeon is rushing me to hurry before the doctors come in, wake you up, and let me go, so I guess this is goodbye, lovely. Please enjoy your life.  _

_ Love you always and forever, Seo Soojin. _


End file.
